


You Make Me Glad

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: The Life Of Smut [3]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trapped, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Robert reveals his inner feelings with a simple sentence and the two lovers get trapped.
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: The Life Of Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	You Make Me Glad

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired from a Sentence in "Something About Whiskey" By Jade_Williams. 
> 
> Shes a great author guys! Go check out her stuff!

“I may be bad, but you make me glad," Robert hummed out, the words left the man's mouth before he could even understand them.

Both of us froze, in the trailer of his truck, the winter night sky beaming down at us, those words shocked the both of us because it said so much in so few words.

That simple sentence showed just how Robert felt about our relationship, how he felt about me. It also showed how confused he was with his emotions, as he sat there, his eyes wide, shocked and conflicted.

Both of us had no words, no words for a long time. We simply sat there, our fingers slowly itching towards each other. When they touched, they placed together and I squeezed his hand, while he squeezed in return. It was a beautiful night, for such wonderful words and an amazingly good looking man to say such a thing.

My heart had swelled at the words, my breath catching in my throat as he said them. Whatever else we were gonna say, was never said. We were at a loss for words and I could not blame him, not after hearing such words.

It was getting late when I finally spoke up, snowflakes slowly starting to fall around us in a lazy, but beautiful pattern. “I think we should head out,” I suggested in a lowered tone. While I did enjoy winter, and watching snowflakes fall, I knew there was a massive storm on the way, I didn't want either of us to get caught in it.

He only nodded his head, still emotionally confused. I smiled at that and climbed out of the bed of his truck, shutting the tail gate while he started her up. I climbed in a minute after him, and sighed as I felt the heat hit me.

I did enjoy the snow, I really did, but after being in such cold weather the heat was welcome against my now cold skin. He started driving the moment my seatbelts were on.

The drive was quiet, his favorite band playing in the background. We didn't say anything, his focus completely in the road and mine was on the snowflakes coming down outside.

The storm was a bad one. The intensity of it was getting insane, and hard to see the road. I was surprised we were still moving,because the windshield wipers could barely keep up. It wasn't till they couldn't keep up that Robert pulled off to the side of the road with a huff of annoyance. It was clear he wanted to get home before the storm got bad, but that was not the case.

He looked over at my and grimaced, clearly not liking the current situation. “Seems we have to camp it up tonight.” He informed me, shutting off the truck and climbing into the back seat. He started to fiddle with things back there, trying to obviously make something out of the mess of god knows what he had back there..

I frown as my eyes follow him, and I end up turning all the way around. I watch his handy work, turning the truck seats somewhat into a.. Bed? I guess you could call it that.. The seats were somehow pushed down, long enough for them to both lay side by side. A thin sheet and Blanket was also spread out across it. He produced two pillows then laid them down, tilting his head towards me when he finally caught me staring.

“Home sweet home?” He says, a shy grin on his face.

I snort at him, climbing back when he moves onto the bed. He takes off his shirt and I follow suit, laying down onto the bed, my head hitting the surprisingly comfortable pillow.

The storm was raging outside, battering against the truck like a bunch of hail. It was clear that the storm was only gonna get worse before it got better, and I had to sigh. The night was gonna be a long, cold one.. That's for certain.

We just lay there for a while, the heat slowly being taken over by the cold. I could tell just how bad this storm was gonna get and it honestly scared me a little. The storm could freeze us both to death.. Or could it?... Maybe its mind playing its tricks on me, but instead that I'd what's happening. 

Then again, I am getting cold and by that point, I lose all logic, and my mind goes into worry. I close my eyes as I start to breathe deeply, in and out.. In and out.. Again and again, until I am calm once more. When I am calm, I shiver at the sudden coldness of the truck.

“I-I'm cold” I stutter, my body shivering from the lack of heat. I sounded like a child, but it was true. It was getting colder by the minute.

I heard movement, my eyes opening and I looked behind me,straining my neck to do so. Robert is shifting so his body is pressed up against mine, sharing his body heat with me. 

His hands are cold against my skin, his breathing sending shivers down my spine as he pulls me close and starts to nibble suggestively on the back of my neck. “I know of a good way to stay warm..” He practically growls into my ear.

I shiver at the tone, my back pressing against him and I can feel just how hard he already is as the back of my hips press against his cock.

He sucks in a deep breath against the press, and I chuckle until he bites down hard on my neck, hard enough to draw blood and forcing me to gasp. 

His deep rumbling laughter fills my ears, and I can't help but to start giggling along. We were like a bunch of horny kids, doing it in a car.

He licks up the blood that is trickling it's way down my back, to my neck, his shoulders still shaking as he does so. I shivered at the feeling, and decided to play my own little game. I flipped myself over, and immediately brought his lips to mine so he wouldn't see what I was doing. 

The kiss was slow, drawn out and full of his taste. The taste of Whiskey, with a hint of cigarettes lingering there. I really had to pull him from that habit.. 

I'm pulled out of my inner thoughts at his gasping, and I chuckle when I realize why. My body moved on it's own, traveling it's way down his body secretly and cupping him through his jeans, his cock straining against the fabric. I start to rub him through the fabric, bringing him in for another kiss. 

He bites my bottom lip as we kiss, a growl coming from deep in his throat. It was clear he was determined to get his revenge, and I knew he would find a way. He was always better at it, especially in the sack than I was.

I didn't mind of course, it just gave way for some fun times. Sometimes it wasn't even about the sex, but the little games we could play with each other and I just loved that. It was something that I enjoyed ever so much.

Another sharp burst of pain brings me back to reality, his teeth had moved from my lips and onto my shoulder, causing my eyes to narrow. Oh he wanted to play like that now?

My hand instantly squeezes and he snarls against my shoulder, his teeth retracting so he can stare into my eyes. There's a feral look in his eye, one of hunger, one that spoke many promises.

I couldn't help the gulp that escaped me, nor the way I ran my hand down his chest, scraping slowly. It only really served for his eyes to narrow, and for him to attack me again, but going for my neck.

It was always the neck, I never knew why.. But he always went for it. Always enjoyed it, I didn't mind but I always questioned it.

Nonetheless, my thoughts do not linger no more on those thoughts as he's biting, sucking and making sure he gets those mark's situated all around my neck, in a harsh painful pattern. He always liked the mark's he gave me.

My hands move from his chest to his belt buckle, which I quickly unbuckle and rip it off, throwing the stupid thing away, the next task is the button, which is just as quickly undone and my hands disappear into his pants. 

While he's marking me all up on my neck and shoulders, my breathing coming out in pants and my heart thudding in my chest, my hands wraps around his cock and I start an agonizingly slow tugging, twisting and pulling process under the fabric. 

It gets me just the reaction I expect, his hips buck into my hands and he is panting against my skin, the occasional moan slipping out in a shuddering breath. He tried to make me go faster, harder, anything to speed up the process, but I refused and continued the pace, my eyes closing as I soak up all the labored noises he is making beside my ear.

The images playing in my mind of his face and the way his body trembles under my touch, has me breathing hard. I had yet to make him cum like this, and I may just do that, make him cum with just my hands and watch the dazed expression on his face. But not like this.. Not fully clothed.

I pull my hand away then, a whine leaving him as he pressed his head further against me, groaning at the loss of my hand. I chuckle at him, and start tugging at his pants, growling when they refuse to come off. 

He gets the idea, sits his legs up and I lower them as far as I can, boxers included and he kicks them the rest of the way off. He of course, strips me of my pants and boxers in return, both of us panting as he lowers himself back down, that same animalistic look in his eyes, the way he just wants to eat me up.

But I wouldn't let him, oh no.. He was not in control tonight, and he did not even have a clue. Oh this was gonna be fun..

I pull him down for a kiss, laughing at the surprised flare it gets me and I bite his bottom lip, scraping my hands down, letting him know where they are going, and that he can't do anything about it.

He of course tried, tried to grab my hands, but I managed to pull them away and distract him, biting down on his lips harder and causing him to literally snarl like an animal, his eyes narrowing at me. My hands once more wrapped around his cock, starting the slow, agonizing pace from earlier. I wanted to see his expression, no.. Needed too during this and while he cummed. It had been too long since I saw such a face from him. He always hid them, and I always expressed my annoyance, but he still hid them in some way. But not today..

When my hand wrapped around his cock, his breathing started to become more labored, panting like that of an animal. His expression changed from one of a panting animal, to that of agonized pleasure at the pace I set, slowly tugging his cock, twisting it every few tugs and running a thumb over the tip, wiping away any of the precum he had and spreading it across his cock.

I, of course, didn't expect him to remain dormant for long, his own hand traveling down my body, literally leaving mark's that would stay with me for a time. I never cared.. I loved the way that people would stare at me shocked, stare at the mark's and look at me in disbelief. They were so out of character from the Cody they knew, but I enjoyed the pain nonetheless.

His hand wrapped around my own cock, my breath catching, my heart stuttering for a few beats as he set the same pace he was being given, and I had to grunt, my throat raw with the sexual emotions. I expected him to go quick, a lot quicker. But he surprised me by matching my own pace. 

Between our panting, we moaned or groaned, the timing more or less in timing with each other, our moans maybe a moment apart. Our hips started to thrust in time with our pumping, our bodies refusing to let this last as long as I'd like. I would be lying if I didn't like seeing Robert a complete mess. The way he was moaning, groaning and panting was driving me insane, the sweat that blistered his body making me growl deep in my throat with approval and the way his body shook from holding back. I could only guess that he was holding himself back, to cum in time with me, to try and make this as intimate as he possibly could. 

I found that to be hilarious, that he wanted to make something like this so intimate. But I didn't argue, disney chase nor say anything. How could I? I was struggling to breath already, worst would just fail me I tried.

It didn't take long, and I never truly did expect it too, but our hands and hips started to speed up, an all too familiar heat gathering in my gut, the heat burning inside me as it slowly made its way to the surface. It was agonizing, glorious and just felt right. The way he pumped my cock, the noises he was making and the feeling of his skin on mine, it just felt so right and a place that I belonged.

I was so close, and I could tell he was too just from the way his body was shaking so badly, so badly for release that he refused to give it. I ran a hand across his cheek, hoping to grab his attention. When I do, I smile and he does lazily in return. “Cum” I ordered.

He frowned for a moment, before his hips are jerking in my hand erratically, my fingers slowly being coated with a stick substance as his cum flew between us, some landing on my.hand while the rest splattered against our chest.

I followed only a few pumps later, my body quaking while I released my cum, our chests once more being hit by the substance, and his finger being coated just like mine.

He doesn't let himself fall between us, instead he grabs for a nearby towel, panting as he cleans both of us up, me taking it only to wipe off my hand and what little I saw he missed. 

When that was done, I threw away the towel and pulled him down against me, my arms wrapping around his neck and I smiled lazily at his dazed expression. The expression was cute on his face. The way his eyes were clouded over and his mouth was opened in the shape of an “O” was quite cute and I ran my hand through his hair, always finding amazement in the fact that it was so soft.. It looked so rough and scratchy, when it was soft and fluffy. 

He lazily pressed into my hand, the dazed expression melting away slowly and he smiled at me, the smile small, but amused. “God.. That was..” *He trailed off, clearly not thinking right still and having cock still on his mind.

“I know..” I agree with him, watching his run lazily circles across my mostly scarless skin. While his body was scarred, and when I say scarred, I mean really scarred, it must have been a wonder for him to discover my mostly white, smooth skin. 

It was soothing to watch him, watch him travel such patterns and the way he seemed just as marvelous by my soft skin, as I am about his scarred up skin. We both had our win, wins it seems.

He looks up after sometime, his eyes flickering with mischief and I frown at that. Nothing ever good came out of such a look. He quickly climbed on top of me, and I stared at him in disbelief. “You're kidding?”, I ask, clearly babbled.

“Not at all.” Was his simple, but playful reply.

I sigh and shake my head, running my hands down my face. “Gods.. Damn you and your sex drive.” I complain, my head being thrown back in annoyance at the fact that he's already ready for round two.

He tilts my chin upwards and I stare at him shocked, the gesture was so tender and light that I couldn't associate it with Robert, no matter how many times he has done it.

He smiles at me for a moment, then he leans down and captures my lips in an instant. The kiss was slow, tender, had its moments of emotions, and its love, but it only had the burning lingering taste of the alcohol of his choice, whiskey, the death of such a hot man. This kiss was gonna be one I was gonna remember for a long time...

__________________________

A knock on the window jerked me awake, Robert mumbling something about noise and flipping over, turning away from the noise. 

I grumbled as I grabbed something to throw on my bottom half, and climbed over to the drivers window, wincing at the fact that it was still frozen shut. Sighing at myself, I unlocked the truck and threw my weight against the door, grunting when it jerked but didn't move.

I can hear movement outside, but don't give it much heed,instead throwing my weight once more against the door. It jerks once more, but more violently and I grit my teeth, throwing myself one last time against the stupid hunk of metal.

Of course as I throw myself from the most awkward position, the stupid thing opens when I hit it and I fall out, right into the snow wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. “FU-FUCK” I exclaim, my teeth chatter and my body shivering as I sit up.

A small rescue crew looks down at me, frowning as flashlights search my face. Probably looking for some form of Injury, but I don't care and stare grumpily at them* “What?” I ask when they say nothing.

They blink at me, surprised. The one who must have been in charge of this whole thing steps forward, his mouth curled in a smile as he looks down at me. “You alright?” 

I felt my expression blanken and see the frown that plays on his lips. I was more than fine, fine long before they arrived and now that they were here, I was fine still. Aside from being cold, I was pretty good but I didn't say anything. “Yeah?” I say grumpily.

The team says nothing to me and I stand up, glaring as I head back to the truck, and climb back in. I slam the door shut behind me, and curled my body back up to Robert's, who happens to still be asleep. Does this man sleep through everything????. I thought, always finding it strange how he seems to sleep through just about everything.

I hear sounds from outside, but I think nothing of it, and I ignore the sounds of his truck being hitched up. The noise only gets worse when the truck is slowly pulled onto the back of the flatbed, making a lot of scraping noises as it goes.

He stirs then, of all the noises to wake him up, it had to be that. He grumpily grumbles at having been woken up, and looks around, his eyes eventually settling on me when he finishes his scan. “What's going on?” He mumbles, sleep still in his eyes and voice.

I smile sleepily at him, and pull him into a lying position, running my hands in circles across his chest. “We are being rescued apparently.” *I inform him.

I can feel the grumbling in his chest, and I place a hand on it to call it. He looks down at me, and I up at him. I smile, his mouth twitches up in return and I cup the one side of his face. “We will be fine.” I tell him, smiling at the way he rests his forehead against mine.

He's silent, mulling over what I have said and he eventually nods in agreement, resting his head back down again. “Your right.” 

I roll my eyes at his word and lay down with him, snorting at the amount of heat he gives off. I still think it's beyond ridiculous how hot that man can get, but nonetheless it helps keep me warm and makes it easier to sleep at night, so I bear with it.

The truck shakes under us, and I know that it means we are underway, underway to wherever they were dropping us. Regardless of where they dropped us, I knew that things were gonna be a lot more different. Those words he said… The fact that he said them changed everything. It caused the relationship shift from playing with each other's feelings, to an actual full fledged one, And I could not be anymore happier and glad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story! The characters took control early on and took me down a route I hadn't planned on! But it worked out in the end!


End file.
